A Keyblade's Destiny
by AnimeGamergirlxx
Summary: Set between KH:DDD and KH 3. Vanessa ends up on Destiny Islands with no memories, she meets the trio Sora, Kairi and Riku and befriends them quickly. Sora, Riku and Vanessa embark on a journey to retrieve the three missing warriors of light and prepare for the final battle against Master Xehanort. but as they journey on Vanessa starts to discover about her past and who she is.
1. Introduction

**This is my first ever proper fan fiction, I won't update too often but I hope you guys enjoy! Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts! It belongs to its rightful owners; as much as I want it I can't have it (_ _). On with the story!**

Vanessa's POV

"I'm…. falling…." There are images flashing before me, 'memories….' I thought, 'are they mine?' I wondered but before I could think I closed my eyes and slept. Once I woke I saw a stained glassed design of a boy with brown, spikey hair holding some kind of key-shaped object and he was surrounded by faces; a girl with auburn red hair, a boy with silver hair, a duck and a dog. I landed on the platform gracefully and then a voice appeared into my head; "There is a special thing about that heart of yours…" I touched my left chest so I could feel its soft beating. "That heart has an even amount of both light and dark…." The platform shook violently and shattered into millions of shards and I fell into the dark.

I opened my eyes again to see that there was another stained glass platform; this time the boy had blonde hair that spiked at the fringe and held another key-shaped object that looked like the other boy's. He was surrounded by faces like the other; a blonde girl, a girl with short black hair, a brown haired girl, a black hair boy and another blonde boy. I landed on this one gracefully too and the voice was back; "Raise your hand and summon your weapon…" 'Weapon?' I thought, but I held my hand up and a key-shaped object appeared in my hand, I gasped and stared at the strange object I wielded. (It looks like the oathkeeper keyblade but on the handle one of the wings is a demon one.) The handle was a silver colour and the rod was darkening till it was a pure black when it reached the teeth, the teeth had golden highlights around the edges. After looking at the weapon for about 5 minutes it disappeared and once again the floor shattered and I fell deeper…

I woke for the third time and yet another platform was there, the boy looked almost like the last one but this one had a different design on his blade and he held it backwards. He was also surrounded by faces; a man with brown hair and blue eyes, a woman with blue eyes and short blue hair and another man with long black hair and a scar across his face. The voice again spoke to me; 'that weapon is called a Keyblade…' It suddenly appeared in my hand and I gazed at my Keyblade. 'But you have a greater purpose… a purpose that will change many lives….'

After a moment black creatures came out of the ground and where followed by white beings which immediately started to attack me. I swung me blade at them and it took a long time for all of them to be defeated which was annoying because they kept coming, I felt my knees buckle and I was jumped by these creatures when I fell. My vision was getting blurry and I felt weak, 'It's all over…' I thought and closed my eyes, but nothing happened so I opened my eyes and saw a man in a black robe fighting the creatures with a keyblade of his own. Once he finished I stood up and felt as if I would faint if it wasn't for him as he caught me and I heard him shout "CURA!" and I felt much better. He helped me up and walked off, "WAIT," I called, he paused and looked back. "Who are you?" I asked timidly. He looked down and took off his hood revealing a blonde man with amber eyes then walked through a portal that appeared out of nowhere. I was about to run after him but the floor shattered and I fell… again.

This time the platform was just a circle that was half black and half white. 'This represents your heart… even of both light and dark…. For this reason your destiny will change the universe….' Out of nowhere a glowing orb appeared and went into my chest where my heart was. 'You now have a new power so now go forth and seek your future….'my shoulder glowed and a silver symbol appeared (it's the master symbol, like the one Ven, Aqua and Terra's chest). A white door appeared and my keyblade appeared and started to glow, I pointed my blade at the door and it shot a thin ray of light at the door which made it open and I was blinded by the light.

**YAY! Intro done! Hope you guys enjoyed the beginning of my story, please review and tell me if you want more chapters. It might take a while until I next update because I'm kinda busy, ok cya!**


	2. Who is she?

**Hey everyone! I'm back with the 1****st**** chapter of KH: A Keyblade's Destiny! Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom hearts, all rights go to their original owners. I only own Vanessa. On with the story!**

_Destiny Islands_

_Normal POV:_

Sora, Riku and Kairi were all sitting on the papou fruit tree watching the sunset, just like the old days. "You know guys?" asked Kairi the two boys turned to look at her with wondering looks "When do you think we'll go on another adventure?" the two boys stared at her with confused looks "What do you mean Kairi?" asked Sora, she giggled and looked at the now starry sky "Well it would be fun! Like old times right?" she stated as her eyes wandered around the night sky. "Hey look!" Riku pointed at what looked like a shooting star, the three smiled and they held hands thinking about a wish, "I wish that another adventure would start soon." Kairi whispered "Us too." Sora and Riku said in union. They all laughed as the 'shooting star' came closer, the three looked up to their surprise and saw that it wasn't a star, it was a girl! "What?!" Riku's eyes widened as the girl landed in the ocean a few miles off the shore. The three all jumped off and ran to the water looking for the girl, Sora saw her floating near the shore and ran in her direction.

The girl laid there motionless like a doll, she was still breathing but just… not moving. Riku stood near the window while Sora and Kairi sat near the sleeping girl and all waited anxiously for something to happen, the girl finally shifted and murmured "Xehanort….." they all looked at her in shock, how did she know Xehanort!? And exactly who is she!? Her soft breathing suddenly changed into heavy, anxious breathing and she held her head in agony, "No…. please…." Her voice sounded like she was scared and in pain. Sora shook her "Hey wake up!" Riku hit the back of Sora's head "OW!" he rubbed his head "Don't just shake her like that idiot! She might have hurt herself!" A scream made them all jump and stare at the now conscious girl who had sweat dripping and tears falling, she breathed heavily and her chestnut eyes where large from the shock. Once she calmed down she turned her head and looked at the three friends staring at her like she was crazy, "Y…you're…awake…" Riku managed to stammer after a long silence. "I guess, but who are you?" the girl looked at them with shy eyes and managed a small smile. "Umm…." Kairi trailed off still in shock "I….I'm Sora, that's Kairi and this is Riku." The brown hair boy smiled a goofy smile which made the girl chuckle.

"So what's your name?" Kairi smiled and stood in front of the black haired girl. "It's…" the girl frowned as she held her head "Va…...Vanessa." she finally stammered as she struggled to remember. "You ok? You seemed to of forgotten a lot." Riku walked up to Vanessa and helped her to stand up but instantly she fell and landed on her head. "Ow…." Vanessa was shaking all over and tears fell down her eyes and onto the ground, "I…I'm….scared." Her voice was timid and quiet as she held her head and she sobbed with the tears falling to the floor, Kairi held out a hand to the weeping girl and smiled her kindest smile. Vanessa looked up but got up herself and looked at the ground, she looked at Sora and held her heart. "A voice told me that I had some kind of power that could change the universe…" she held out her hand and her keyblade appeared which surprize everyone "You're a Keyblade wielder too!?" they all exclaimed, Vanessa nodded and her blade disappeared. "But that's not the power I'm talking about…" she trailed off. "I'm not sure what the power is but I think I'll come to discover it soon." Vanessa showed them the symbol on her shoulder. She smiled to herself then to the others as they watched her and they all smiled back. "Vanessa do you want to hang out with us?" Sora had a ridiculous smile that made her giggle, "Sure, can you show me around?"

"Hey what's this?" Vanessa held up a bottle that washed onto shore. Riku took the bottle and opened it, a letter fell out and it had a symbol in it. "The king!" Sora exclaimed, he snatched the crumpled envelope and tore it open. The letter was in fancy writing, all joint and pretty;

_Sora, Riku and Kairi,_

_There has been trouble once again in worlds thanks to Xehanort, his ambitions are still the same; to form the x-blade and re-create the universe. I've heard that there is another weapon that has the same amount of power as the x-blade that may stop him from using it to destroy our known universe. Yen Sid wanted you all to come and see him for further instruction, please be careful for the heartless and the nobodies are lurking around._

_-Mickey_

The three looked at each other in disbelief, "So our wish did come true." Kairi chuckled at this comment and the boys laughed too but Vanessa was just wondering about what was going to happen. "Just what are Heartless and Nobodies?" she questioned after the trio fell silent. "Heartless are beings that collect hearts," Riku trailed off, "Nobodies are white beings that are empty shells of people with a strong heart and will which have had their hearts stolen," Kairi continued "The most powerful Nobodies are called Organization XIII, they wear black coats with hoods." When Sora finished Vanessa looked confused, "But that man that saved me had a black, hooded coat too." The others gasped and all shouted "Who was he and what did he look like!?" Vanessa jumped back and fell to the ground in shock; she trembled and looked at the ground. "He had blonde hair that reached his shoulders and orange eyes…." She whispered and got up slowly, "Ansem the wise!" they all exclaimed which made Vanessa almost fall back in surprise again. "Sorry." Sora held a hand out and rubbed the back of his head with the other. Vanessa smiled and took his hand, "I know what we have to do and all but how do we get there?" this made everyone think really hard on a way to get to Yen Sid's place. "If I still belonged to the darkness I could summon a portal…" Riku trailed off as if he had said too much. "Darkness…." Vanessa repeated and remembered what the voice said; _"That heart has an even amount of both light and dark…." _She held out her hand and focused some of the dark energy to her hand, suddenly a portal appeared and the others jumped at this. "How did you…. But you don't belong to the darkness so…." Riku looked at her and shot a death glare. "I don't really know…" Vanessa clenched her hand and went through the portal, "Hey, wait a sec!" Sora and Kairi ran after them but Riku hesitated 'Can we really trust her?' this ran through his head as he followed his friends.

**Uh oh...Riku is starting to have his doubts on Vanessa, wonder how they'll react when they find out about her powers. Please review! **


	3. Mystery Revealed

_The Mysterious Tower_

As they stepped out of the portal it closed instantly, "How did you know where this place is?" Riku had a serious tone towards Vanessa; she looked to the ground and thought for a moment. "Maybe it's because I thought of Yen Sid and wanted to get to him and now we're here." Riku glowered at her as she walked inside and up the steps to Master Yen Sid's room, she hesitated at the door so Sora pushed them open for them and on his seat sat Master Yen Sid who was reading a large book that looked ancient. "Ah you've come at last. Riku, Sora, Kairi," he looked at Vanessa and frowned "And who might this be?" he straighten and close the book, Vanessa gulped and spoke in a shy voice "I'm Vanessa, nice to meet you Master." She bowed and stayed in that position until Yen Sid finally spoke, "Stand straight child, there is no need to bow, but there is something strange about you," Vanessa rose and gave a confused look "Strange?" Yen Sid nodded and continued "Your heart seems to have an aura. I sense darkness emitting from it," Riku glared at her while the other two looked at her in surprise. "I knew there was something off about you!" Riku clenched his fist and summoned his keyblade ready to strike, everyone was alarmed by this and Yen Sid spoke, "Riku, do not at so rashly, I haven't finished explaining," Riku lowered his weapon but was still keeping an eye on Vanessa. Yen Sid cleared his throat before he continued "Yes her heart has a great amount darkness but it holds also has a great amount of light. Her heart has equal of both which is a very rare occasion. Her heart holds the power of Dawn, also known as Twilight." Riku finally calmed down and instead of anger there was shock in his eyes and it showed in the other's eyes too.

"Before I woke up on the island I had this dream or a vision with a voice that told me all these things; about the keyblade and other things." Vanessa had a worried look on her face and she hugged herself and her eyes started to water. "After that I had a nightmare that was blurry but the voices were clear, they were talking about something called an X-blade and about Kingdom Hearts and about light and darkness." She wiped her eyes and continued "The voice also said something about me having a new power of some sort but I don't know what it is." Yen Sid stroked his beard and answered "I think I have an idea of what that power is. Riku, please hold Vanessa's hand." Riku glared at Vanessa, he walked up to her and grabbed her wrist, she flinched at the strength of his grip. "Now, Vanessa you must focus your energy." Vanessa closed her eyes suddenly there was a blinding light which made everyone cover their eyes, once it disappeared they all gasped as in Vanessa's place was a Keyblade. Its handle was a golden heart and there were two golden vines that wrapped around the silver rod of the blade and the teeth where pure white angel wings, a crystal the shape of a crown dangled on a silver chain on the handle of the blade. Everyone stared at the magnificent weapon while Yen Sid stored his beard "Just as I thought, she has the power to turn into a keyblade. But not just any keyblade, this keyblade is the only keyblade that can match the power of the x-blade." The friend's eyes widened at his words, "So we can release Kingdom Hearts with this!" Sora cheered but Yen Sid raised his hand to silence him "No, it will take time, she needs to train and so do you, this power cannot come easily so be patient." The blade disappeared and Vanessa appeared again next to Riku. "You must be cautious, if anyone finds out of her power then they will use her to unlock the x-blade and Kingdom hearts." They all nodded in agreement.

"Master, sorry to interrupt but the real reason we're here is because of the trouble that was going on." Yen Sid nodded and explained the situation "Xehanort has created his 13th vessel and is ready to battle the 7 warriors of light." they all gasped except Vanessa, "His attempts of forming the keyblade are getting serious, so our duty is to find the 7 warriors of light." Riku thought and used his fingers to count as he named them all "Well we have me, Kairi, Sora and Mickey and then there were three friends of Mickey's that he mentioned so that's 7." Yen Sid nodded "But your job it to find those three and bring them back. One is in the realm of darkness, another is asleep in Castle Oblivion and the other is a vessel of darkness." They all nodded. Yen Sid then looked at Vanessa "You look like you need something more suitable to wear," Vanessa looked at her clothes and saw that he was right, her blue tank top and purple skirt were torn and looked a bit small. Yen Sid raised his hand and Vanessa illuminated which made everyone cover their eyes, once the light dimmed down they all looked at Vanessa's new clothes; it was similar to Aqua's but the colours were silver, black and different shades of purple, her hair was in a high ponytail held by a violet ribbon. "Now that you have more suitable wear I will send you off to Hollow Bastion." He raised his hand once more and the four friends disappeared in a flash of light.


	4. Meeting friends and a new adventure!

**I'm back! Sorry that it took so long to update, for the worlds I'm only gonna do my fav Disney movies. Disclaimer: me no own the kingdom hearts.**

_Radiant Garden_

They appeared in Hollow Bastion and were immediately ambushed. "We've got company." Kairi and Sora fell after 10 minutes and Riku rolled his eyes at them. Vanessa was still getting used to wielding the keyblade so she struggled a bit. "You want to test out that new power of yours?" Vanessa turned and nodded in agreement so Riku grabbed her wrist and she again focused her power and turned into a keyblade. It was a bit easier with Vanessa's help and the swarm stopped after a while. The three gathered around as Vanessa changed back.

After the fight the four friends decided to visit Leon and the others and check up on them, fighting enemies on the way. After defeating countless dusks and heartless they made it to Merlin's hut, Vanessa asked to stay outside for a while, the others nodded and went inside.

_Vanessa's POV_

I started to think about what was happening, 'Why did it have to be me of all people?' I thought and furrowed my eyebrows. I closed my eyes and images flew past my mind; memories, 'But these memories aren't mine…' I snapped out of the daze once I heard Sora calling my name. I smiled and rushed inside.

_Normal POV_

The black haired teen stepped inside and felt everyone's eyes on her, her cheeks turned pink and she smiled shyly. Everyone but Sora, Riku and Kairi gasped at Vanessa; Merlin dropped and book he was looking at, Arieth covered her mouth, Cid's toothpick fell out, Cloud looked up and stared, Yuffie stood up straight and smiled and Leon's eyes went bigger then plates. Vanessa looked shocked at their reactions "Do I look that bad?" she rubbed the back of her neck and sweat dropped at this. "You look….." Merlin trailed off and was finished off by everyone else; "Cute," Cid said, "Beautiful," Arieth continued, "HOT!" Yuffie shouted, "Pretty…" whispered Cloud, "Gorgeous…" Leon mumbled, "And adorable!" Merlin finished off. Vanessa went the brightest shade of red and covered her face; she didn't expect them to say that! "See Ness, there's nothing to worry about!" Kairi elbowed Sora in the ribs and he flinched at her sudden act. Riku grabbed Vanessa's wrists and pulled them away from her face to reveal her beet-red face, "Stop doing that, you look like an idiot." He mumbled, she started to return to her normal skin colour at looked up at everyone. "So what's your name?" Yuffie's voice was hyper and cheerful, "It's Vanessa." Yuffie skipped towards Vanessa "So how many boys have fallen for you?" she sang. Vanessa blushed once again "Umm… I don't think that anyone has fallen for me, but what are your names?" Yuffie smiled and pointed at the said names as she introduced everyone; "That's Merlin the wizard, that's Cid, over there is Arieth, Cloud is over there, that there is Squall…." Leon's eyebrow twitched and growled "The name's Leon, not Squall." Yuffie shrugged "Oh, and my name's Yuffie!" Vanessa smiled and felt more comfortable. "So where you from?" asked Cloud in a serious tone, Vanessa's smiled dropped and she looked at the floor, "I don't remember…." She hugged herself and felt the tears coming "In fact I don't remember anything, I do have some memories but I don't think they're mine." Tears fell down her cheek and she hugged her sides. "Sorry…" Cloud's tone softened, Vanessa wiped her tears away and smiled sadly "No don't please, you didn't do anything wrong so don't apologise." Cloud nodded.

"Anyway we've noticed that the Heartless and Nobodies have entered the city again, what happened?" Leon frowned and walked towards the door. "They've appeared in countless numbers and we don't know how and why they've returned when there's nothing here." They followed Leon towards the castle and found themselves in Ansem's lab; they were greeted by Lea and the others. "Hey guys, how's it hanging?" Lea grinned and his eyes turned their attention towards Vanessa, "So who's that cutie? Your girlfriend or something? I thought you were with Kairi Sora." Sora, Kairi and Vanessa blushed at his comment while Riku laughed really hard and felt to the floor, "Ummm…. I am with Kairi." Sora finally answered after Riku calmed down, "Whatever, she's still a hottie," Lea smiled at Vanessa and she went beet red, he looked closer and his smile dropped "Why do you look so, familiar…?" the others looked shocked while Vanessa flinched and held her head and heart in pain. "I think your mistaken Lea; she's never been here so you couldn't have met her." Sora pointed out, Lea frowned and shook his head "I guess you're right, so what's your name?" Vanessa looked up and smiled "My name's Vanessa, what's yours?" He nodded "The names Lea, got it memorised?" he tapped the side of his head and Vanessa giggled "That's Ienzo, Myde, Even, Aeleus and Dilan." The said men waved and smiled at the black hair beauty.

"So how's the research going?" Leon asked in his blunt tone. "We can't seem to figure out why the heartless and nobodies have invaded Hollow Bastion," Myde replied with a miserable tone, Leon sighed and held his head "Great, even the smart guys don't know." "Hey we'll take that as a complement." Even's sarcasm was easily identified and everyone chuckled at his effort. "Maybe it's because the darkness has grown," Kairi suggested, "You know, because Xehanort found his 13th vessel and all…." Leon, Myde, Dilan, Ienzo, Even and Lea gasped and screamed "XEHANORT DID WHAT?!" Sora looked confused "Didn't you know?" They shook their heads, "Man, no one tells us anything." Dilan sighed and leaned back on his chair with his arms crossed. "I see you guys are discussing about Xehanort." They all looked around and gasped at the sight of a black coat, he stepped forward and took off his hood to reveal; King Mickey! "Your majesty!" Sora ran towards him and hugged his friend "We missed you Mickey." Everyone but Vanessa said in unison. Mickey laughed and then looked at Vanessa "You must be…" "Vanessa." Vanessa finished off, Sora put Mickey down and he brushed his cloak, "I sense a powerful aura emitting from your heart." Vanessa nodded and explained what Yen Sid had said. "I see, well I came here because I wanted to help you on your quest because those missing people are my friends!" Mickey had determination in his voice so no one objected.

"Have you guys tried using Ansem's computer?" they shook their heads. "We can't access the computer because we don't know the password." Aeleus groaned. "Don't worry, we'll just ask Tron." Sora started to make his way to the computer room and everyone followed. When they reached the computer Sora typed away but it kept coming up with errors every time he tried to access it, Vanessa lost patience and smashed the keyboard "Don't break it!" there was a large amount of light that emitted from the screen and thin beams of light shot Vanessa, Sora and Riku who were then frozen on the spot, Kairi touched Sora but another beam started encoding them into the system and the three of them disappeared.

_Space Paranoids/ The Grid_

The three were lying on the floor, until Sora finally stirred and got up; he looked at his clothes and exclaimed "Hey, I know where we are!" He rushed to Riku and shook him violently, after a while Riku finally stirred and groaned as he got up "Could you be any more annoying?" he grumbled and flicked Sora's forehead, they laughed for a moment "Wait! Where's Vanessa?" they looked around and saw Vanessa being dragged away by the black guards and chased after her. Vanessa is still unconscious while Riku and Sora fought the heartless; after the final heartless was destroyed Vanessa woke up and yawned "What's all the noise about?" Vanessa asked as she rubbed her eye Riku and Sora sighed at her and started to walk away "Hey! Wait up!" She ran after them as they all laughed together.

After walking through the world battling heartless they were encountered by a hooded man, "What are you doing here?!" they readied their weapons as the hooded man approached, "How rude of you to automatically start accusing me when I've done nothing wrong." The sarcasm in his voice was obvious and this made them grind their teeth "We know what you've done and what you're doing! So don't try reasoning with us!" Riku started to charge at him by was thrown back when the man hit him in the chest. Riku skidded on the ground and hissed at the pain "I'll be seeing you in a bit so don't worry about never seeing me again," he turned his attention to Vanessa who was rushing to Riku's side "You…" he pointed at her "You have something special about you," the three gasped, did organization know about Vanessa's power? But they were slightly relived when he turned away and summoned a portal, "See you again." Were his final words before he stepped through the portal. Vanessa put her hand on Riku's chest and it glowed for a moment before turning back to normal, she helped him get up and he mouthed 'thank you'.

There was a flash of light that made the three cover their eyes, after they opened their eyes they found themselves in a huge arena "You've done well to have made it this far." The voice was deep and threatening, "I will test your skills and see if you prove to be as I had expected. A pillar appeared with three handle bars floating on top of it, they took a handle each and then a huge Cyber-heartless appeared "The rules are that you can use weapons but you must also battle on your light-cycles." The voice finally disappeared and the three were left to fight the huge heartless, "Ready?" Sora asked with a smirk "Ready!" Riku and Vanessa said in unison.

_Vanessa's POV_

The mega heartless was really hard to beat, it used mainly electrical type attacks but hardly any physical attacks so there was at least one weakness, riding the light cycle was very hard cause it was really difficult to control, at least for me because Riku and Sora were able to manoeuvre them quite easily. By the time he was almost dead I was riding the light cycle like a pro! The guys looked impressed by my quick learning skills and were right behind me as we finished it off with a lightning spell that Merlin had given us earlier.

"Very good, but your duty is but till a later time, so I will send you off and summon you when your duties will need to be filled." The voice was irritating me and I grinded my teeth as it faded away. We were surrounded by machines and they zapped us with a thin beam and started decoding us and sending us back into Ansem's Lab.

_Radiant Garden_

_Normal POV_

Leon, Kairi and the others were anxiously waiting for their friends to return. "That's it! I'm gonna…" but before Leon could finish Riku, Sora and Vanessa appeared in front of the computer. "SORA!" Kairi ran up to the said boy and hugged him, they embraced in the moment. Vanessa and Riku looked at the couple and Lea noticed this "Don't watch this for too long, it could turn ugly." The couple pulled away and glared at Lea while Vanessa and Riku were trying to hold back chuckles. "I think you guys should get going now." King Mickey stated, the four nodded but were stopped by Mickey "Wait, Kairi, please stay behind, we can't afford to lose you since you're a princess of heart. But don't worry about your training cause you'll train here." Kairi looked at the floor worryingly but Sora comforted her and the three set off. "Be careful guys!" Kairi waved at her leaving friends as they left the castle. Vanessa raised her hand and a black portal appeared, "Where does this lead?" Sora's voice was concerned but Vanessa reassured him "I sent it to the nearest available world so don't worry." He smiled and nodded and they all stepped through the portal.

**Sorry if this chapter sucked, I wrote it a few months ago actually so it might be a little strange. Please review!**

**I'm deciding to do a question of the day/chapter from now on! First question; what is your fav ice-cream flavour? Mine is tied with chocolate, bubble-gum, rainbow or spotty dog. ;3**


End file.
